Pokémon: Sibling Battles
by n00bsl3yR
Summary: After Alex and Bonnie say they're bored, Clemont breaks their boredom by challenging both kids to a battle in the gym


**_Hello everyone, I'm n00bsl3yR and welcome to the story. Just think, what if Clemont and Bonnie had another sibling? That's what this one-shot is all about! Meet Alex, younger brother of Clemont, older brother of Bonnie, and son of Meyer. His Pokémon team consists of Delphox, Meowstic, Avalugg, Tyrantrum, Sylveon, and_** ** _Gogoat. Alex and Bonnie had journyed around the Kalos region, collecting badges, catching Pokémon, and meeting friends. Bonnie's team consists of Dedenne, Clawitzer, Pangoro, Florgess, Vivillion, and Pumpkaboo. After the Kalos League, Bonnie and Alex just relax around Lumiose City, or just hang out with Clemont. Alex is_** ** _11 years old, a year older than Bonnie, he has blonde hair, blue eyes, and wears a black T-shirt, white shorts, and yellow shoes. Anyways, here is the story._**

XX

"Woah," said Alex, "Look at the size of that Dragalge!" Bonnie and Alex were in the stands of the Lumiose Gym, watching their big brother battle a challenger.

"I know! It's really intimidating as well." Bonnie said, agreeing with Alex. Clemont, on his side of the battlefield, smirked and adjusted his glasses.

"Dragalge, it looks really powerful, but, let's see how you like dealing with my NEXT Pokémon!" Clemont yelled. "Go Heliolisk!" Clemont threw a Pokéball and out popped the gym leaders Heliolisk.

"Heliolisk!" The Pokémon yelled triumphantly. The challenger, who's name is Ben, looked at his Dragalge.

"Ready?" Ben asked, the Dragalge nodded in response. "Alright, Dragalge, use Sludge Bomb!"

"Drag!" The dragon type shot out a ball of poison, charging toward Heliolisk. Heliolisk looked back at Clemont, awaiting a command.

"Heliolisk, dodge and use Parabolic Charge!" Clemont yelled. Heliolisk jumped out of the way of the poison, opened its frills and shot a ball of electricity in the air. The ball shot sparks at Dragalge.

"I love that move!" Dragalge was struck with the sparks. When he was struck, a green aura surrounded Heliolisk. Alex turned to Bonnie, "What about you Bonnie?"

"I dont know, my favorite move is dragon tail." Bonnie replied. Back on the battlefield, Heliolisk closed its frills and the ball disappeared.

"Dragalge! Are you alright?" Ben asked. His Poison-Dragon type gave a triumphant cry, but it stopped when sparks appeared on his body. "Oh no, Paralysis!"

"Yup, Paralysis is my specialty, now with Dragalge immobilized, Heliolisk Dragon Tail!" Clemont said.

"Lisk!" Heliolisk ran at the immobile Dragalge. Ben paled.

" _Oh no, Dragon type moves are super effective against Dragon types. If this hits, I'm done for."_ Ben contemplated the situation, Dragalge was paralyzed, and now Heliolisk is about to connect with a super effective Dragon Tail. As Heliolisk closed in on his target, he jumped and his tail turned green. He swung it around twice until it connected with Dragalge's head.

"Dragalge!" Ben yelled. A huge cloud of dust engulfed both Pokémon. Heliolisk jumped out of the cloud, unharmed. When the smoke cleared Dragalge was on its side groaning with swirls in its eyes.

"Dragalge is unable to battle, Heliolisk is the winner. So the match goes to Clemont, the gym leader!" Meyer, the referee, yelled. Ben sighed and returned his defeated Dragalge to its Pokéball. Clemont did the same with Heliolisk. Both trainers met in the center of the battlefield.

"Man, that ended quickly. But, I still enjoyed the battle. What about you little sis?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it. But, I do feel bad for that Dragalge." Bonnie said, getting up.

XX

The three siblings walked out of the Pokémon Center. Ben had defeated Clemont's Magnemite, and Magneton.

"Ah, isn't it a beautiful day guys?" Asked Clemont, to his two little siblings.

"It's alright, I guess." Alex responded. Bonnie and Clemont noticed a hint of boredom in his voice.

"Nope, Alex, what's the matter?" Clemont asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Bonnie said, also raising an eyebrow.

"I-It's nothing guys really, well, I'm just a little bored is all." Alex said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, Clemont. I'm with Alex. I'm bored too." Bonnie said. Clemont knew his little siblings, and he always knew how to cheer them up. Clemont smirked.

"I know how to cheer you guys up. How about a Pokémon battle?" Clemont asked. Alex and Bonnie looked at each other and smiled.

"YEAH!" Both children yelled.

"Alright then, lets go." Clemont asked as the three siblings walked back to Lumiose Tower.

XX

Back at Lumiose Tower, Alex and Bonnie were in front of the tower doors. Clemont had went inside and up to the battlefield. Alex and Bonnie were talking about what Pokémon they were gonna use in their battle. Bonnie is battling Clemont first, then it is Alex's turn. Bonnie was using Pumpkaboo, Pangoro, Vivillion, and Florgess. Alex was using Delphox, Avalugg, Tyrantrum, and Sylveon. The two older siblings walked in the lobby of the gym and took the elevator to the battlefield. Bonnie and Alex stepped into the arena and their dad, Meyer, was waiting to call the battle.

"Hey kiddos! Are yah ready to beat your older brother?" Meyer asked. Alex and Bonnie laughed.

"You bet Daddy!" Both kids said. Alex went and sat in the stands while Bonnie took her place on the challenging side of the battlefield.

"This battle will be a four-on-four battle between Clemont, and little sister Bonnie. The battle will be over when all four Pokémon on one side are unable to continue. Now, battle begin!" Meyer called. Clemont smirked.

"Well, Bonnie be prepared. I've seen your battling style. So I know all your tricks!" Clemont yelled to Bonnie.

"We'll see about that!" Bonnie yelled back.

"Alright then, go Magnemite!" Clemont threw a Pokéball and out popped a grey ball with two magnets on both sides of it.

"Alright then, lets go Pangoro!" Bonnie yelled. The Pokéball popped open and the gigantic panda appeared in a midst of blue sparks.

"GORO!" It yelled. Clemont adjusted his glasses.

"Hmph, size doesn't matter when it comes to Pokémon. Magnemite, use Gyro Ball!" Clemont yelled. Magnemite began spinning really fast and charged at Pangoro.

"Pangoro, stop it with Karate Chop!" Bonnie yelled. Pangoro's right hand turned red, and was waiting to attack the on coming Magnemite. Magnemite got closer, closer, and closer. "NOW!" Pangoro swung his massive hand and struck the tiny Magnemite. A huge cloud if dust surrounded the Pokémon.

"Oh no, Magnemite!" Clemont yelled. When the dust cleared, Magnemite wasn't knocked out, just stuck in the battlefield. "*gasp* Magnemite! Hurry get out of there."

"Quick, Pangoro, before Magnemite gets out! Use body slam!" Bonnie yelled. Pangoro knodded and started to topple onto the poor Magnemite.

"Mite..." Was all the Magnemite could say before being crushed by the massive panda Pokémon. When Pangoro stood back up, Magnemite had a big swirl in its only eye. Clemont sighed and returned Magnemite into its Pokéball.

"Magnemite is unable to battle, Pangoro is the winner!" Meyer yelled.

"Good job Magnemite, take a good rest." Clemont said before putting away the Pokéball, before pulling out another. "I have to say Bonnie, your Pangoro is pretty strong. But, lets see how it goes with, Magneton!" Clemont yelled, throwing his second Pokéball. In a midst of blue sparks, a Magneton appeared.

"Ton!" It yelled confidently. Bonnie just smirked in her side and put her hands on her head.

"Oh, big brother, this is gonna end just like it did with Magnemite." Bonnie said.

"Oh, we'll see." Clemont said. "Magneton, use metal sound!" Magneton started to emit a terrible, eardrum bursting sound. Pangoro, Bonnie, Alex, and Meyer were all plugging their ears. "Now, Magneton, while its covering its ears, use electro ball!" The sound stopped and Magneton shot a ball of electricity, straight to Pangoro.

"Quick, dodge it!" Bonnie yelled. Pangoro couldn't hear because its ears were still ringing. The electro ball was a direct hit. Pangoro groaned in agony as it was electrocuted. When the electricity cleared Pangoro dropped to one knee.

"Magneton, while Pangoro is down, use tackle!" Clemont yelled.

"Uh oh, quick Pangoro use shadow ball!" Bonnie yelled. Pangoro ballanced itself and shot a ball of pure darkness at the oncoming Magneton.

"Split, Magneton!" Clemont yelled. The Magneton split into three, and the shadow ball went right through the center of the three. The three stuck back together and kept charging. Bonnie was getting desperate, she needed to stop the Magneton. The 10 year old gasped.

"Pangoro, quick, grab it!" Bonnie yelled. The large panda stuck out his hand and had Magneton in a death grip, stopping it in its tracks. "Haha! We got you now, Clemont!"

"Nope, this was all part of the plan!" Clemont yelled. Before Bonnie could say something, Clemont yelled another attack. "Thunderbolt!" Magneton electrocuted the panda and the death grip loosened. Pangoro screamed in pain, due to being electrocuted. The electricity cleared Pangoro stumbled and started to lose balance, and eventually fell on its back, swirls on its eyes.

"Pangoro is unable to battle, Magnetons the winner!" Meyer yelled. Alex was a little surprised that Magneton beat Pangoro, Clemont always talks about how he considers Magneton his weakest Pokémon.

"Thanks Pangoro." Bonnie said, recalling the fighting type. She pulled out a second Pokéball. "Go, Pumpkaboo!" Pumpkaboo appeared on the battlefield, ready to go. "Alright, lets start off with Leech Seed!" Bonnie yelled. Pumpkaboo spat seeds under the Magneton. The seeds immediately sprout large vines that wrapped around Magneton, stealing its health.

"Magneton, break outta there, use Gyro Ball!" Clemont yelled. Magneton started spinning, the vines were starting to rip at the roots. The roots eventually gave way and tore, Magneton started charging at the pumpkin like Pokémon.

" _What he broke out of leech seed."_ Bonnie thought surprised. "Pumpkaboo, stop it with Shadow Ball!" Pumpkaboo shot a ball of darkness at the spinning Magneton.

"Magneton, stop moving but keep spinning! Knock the shadow ball back!" Clemont yelled. Magneton stopped, but kept spinning.

"W-Wait what?!" Bonnie yelled. The shadow ball hit Magneton, but it just bounced off of its spinning form. "No!" The shadow ball hit Pumpkaboo. A dust cloud surrounded Pumpkaboo, when it cleared Pumpkaboo was covered in cuts and bruises. " _I'm gonna lose, Magneton is really strong, one more hit and Pumpkaboo is gone."_ Bonnie didn't know what to do, Magneton is about to beat Pumpkaboo. "*gasp* Pumpkaboo, quickly, use vine whip and grab Magneton!" Vines shot out of Pumpkaboos sides and wrapped around the steel-electric type.

"Magnetin use thunderbolt, finish this!" Clemont yelled.

"Before Magneton can use thunderbolt, spin it around and around!" Bonnie yelled. Pumpkaboo spun Magneton around for a good minute. Pumpkaboo stopped and Magneton was dizzy. "Now, while its still tangled up, use Bullet Seed!" Pumpkaboo inhaled, then exhaled seeds going the speed of a car. The seeds connected with the dizzy Magneton. Pumpkaboo released Magneton from its vines, Magneton floated down slowly, landing on the battlefield with swirls in its three eyes.

"Magneton is unable to battle, Pumpkaboo is the winner!" Meyer yelled.

"Magneton, take a long deserved rest. Thank you." Clemont recalled Magneton, and pulled out his third Pokéball. "But, Pumpkaboo is still weak from that shadow ball reversal, remember that. Go, Heliolisk!" Clemonts third Pokémon stood tall and ready to fight.

" _Alright,_ Bonnie thought, " _Clemont has a point, Pumpkaboo did take a good deal of damage from that shadow ball. Heliolisk is also Clemonts fastest Pokémon, knows a move that drains health, and temporarily blinds an opponent._ "

"Heliolisk, run and use flash!" Clemont yelled. Heliolisk ran right in front of Pumpkaboo, opened its frills and blinded Pumpkaboo with a white light. Heliolisk ran back, while Pumpkaboo struggled to get its vision back. "Finish Pumpkaboo off, Parabolic Charge!" Heliolisk opened its frills and shot a ball of electricity in the air. The ball shot sparks at Pumpkaboo, the sparks hurt Pumpkaboo, it felt its life being drained and taken away. Pumpkaboo fainted when Heliolisk robbed its health away.

"Boo..." Pumpkaboo had swirls in its eyes.

"Pumpkaboo is unable to battle, Heliolisk is the winner!" Meyer yelled. Bonnie recalled Pumpkaboo and pulled out a third Pokéball. Alex was starting to really enjoy this battle, boy it was INTENSE.

"Go, Vivillion!" A beutiful grey butterfly with big purple wings appeared in the battlefield.

"Tsk, Tsk, little sister. Vivillion is also a flying type. Flying types are weak against electric types." Clemont said, adjusting his glasses.

"You underestimate me, big brother, Vivillion use Psybeam!" Bonnie called. Vivillion shot a red, blue, and purple beam out of its head.

"Heliolisk, dodge and use Thunder Wave!" Clemont yelled. Heliolisk jumped to the side of the beam and opened its frills. A dome of electricity covered Vivillion, when it went away Vivillion couldn't move.

"No, Vivillion!" Bonnie yelled. "Not Paralysis!" Clemont smiled.

"Its my specialty, now, Heliolisk use electro ball." Clemont called. Heliolisk shot a ball of electricity to the paralyzed butterfly. Vivillion screamed in pain and went limp. It fell on the ground, groaning quietly, knocked out.

"Vivillion is unable to battle, Heliolisk is the winner!" Meyer called. Bonnie sighed, she only had one Pokémon left. She recalled Vivillion and pulled out her last Pokéball. She kissed it before throwing it.

"Go, Florgess!" Bonnie called. Florgess called triumphantly. "Alright, Florgess, use Razor Leaf!" Florgess launched green leaves, spinning like saws, at Heliolisk.

"Dodge," Heliolisk moved out of the way, "Now, use flash!" Clemont called.

" _Grr, Heliolisk is too fast!_ " Bonnie thought. Heliolisk opened it frills and released a blinding white light. Florgess rubbed its eyes, trying to regain vision.

"Heliolisk, dragon tail, FULL BLAST!" Clemont yelled. Heliolisk ran at the blinded fairy type, tail glowing green, and ready to strike. Heliolisk jumped, swung its tail twice, and struck Florgess in the side of the head. The force of the attack launched Florgess into the wall, leaving a huge crater.

"Florgess is unable to battle, Heliolisk is the winner! Which means the victor is Clemont!" Meyer yelled. Alex got out of the stands.

XX

Clemont and Bonnie had returned to Lumiose gym after their heated battle. Alex was playing with his dads Ampharos before his siblings got back. Alex heard the gym doors open, and their stood Bonnie and Clemont.

"Yay, you're back! Ready to go?" Alex asked, eagerly. Clemont chuckled at his little brothers eagerness.

"You bet, lets get going." Clemont said.

XX

"This battle will be a normal four-on-four battle between Clemont, and little brother Alex. The battle will be over when all four Pokémon on one side will be unable to continue. Battle Begin!" Meyer called.

"Alright, go Avalugg!" Alex yelled. A giant blue iceberg-like Pokémon crashed on the field.

"LUGG!" It bellowed. Clemont pulled out a Pokéball as well.

"Avalugg, huh? Go, Luxray!" Clemont through his Pokéball and out popped Clemonts Luxray.

"Ray!" It called.

"Avalugg, start it off with Avalanche!" Alex called. Avalugg stamped its feet and a black cloud formed over Luxray.

"Luxray, run and use wild charge!" Clemont yelled. Just as the snow fell out of the cloud Luxray ran and charged at Avalugg. Alex smirked.

"Counter with Gyro Ball." Alex said. Avalugg started spinning like a giant top. Both Pokémon collided, Avalugg made Luxray fly back and land on its side. Avalugg stopped spinning. "Now, before Luxray can get up, use Avalanche!" Another cloud appeared above Luxray, and dropped a huge pile of snow.

"No, Luxray!" Clemont called. Luxray was trapped under the pile of snow.

"Avalugg, while Luxray is trapped, finish it with Gyro Ball!" Alex called. Avalugg started spinning toward Luxray. Before Clemont could react, Avalugg plowed through Luxray. Luxray moaned weakly, with swirls in its eyes.

"Luxray is unable to battle, Avalugg is the winner!" Meyer called.

"Thanks, Luxray. Rest well." Clemont said. He recalled his Pokémon and put away its Pokéball. Clemont pulled out another.

"Good Job, Alex. But, its far from over! Go, Chesnaught!" Both Bonnie and Alex were surprised.

"W-Wait, Chesnaught?! When did Quilladan evolve?!" Alex asked, looking at the size of the grass type. Clemont smiled.

"He evolved about a few weeks ago. I thought this would be the best way to introduce him." Clemont explained.

"No kidding!" Alex said. "Anyways, lets get this show on the road"

"You bet, Chesnaught, use pin missle!" Clemont called. The spikes on his back shot out and launched at the iceberg Pokémon. The pins connected, it didnt do much damage.

"Clemont, I'm surprised, you out of all people should know that grass type moves don't effect ice types." Alex said

"Oh, I know. Im just warming you up for THIS! Chesnaught, use Brick Break!" Clemont called. Chesnaught ran at Avalugh, fist glowing red, and punched it in the face. Alex gasped.

"Avalugg!" Alex yelled. Avalugg was on its stomach with swirls in its eyes.

"Avalugg is unable to battle, Chesnaughts the winner!" Meyer called.

"I guess you're full of surprises aren't yah?" Alex asked, as he recalled Avalugg.

"You know it, little brother." Clemont responded. Alex pulled out another Pokéball.

"Alrighty, lets go Delphox!" Dephox appeared from the blue sparks, ready.

"Ooo, Chesnaught, lets extinguish this puppy!" Clemont said, confindent.

"We'll see about that!" Alex responded. "Delphox use Flamethrower!" Delphox blasted a stream of fire from it's stick.

"Chesnaught, dodge and use Brick Break!" Clemont called. Chesnaught barely jumped out of the way if the fire. Chesnaught charged at Delphox, fist glowing red, and ready to pound.

"Delphox, throw Chesnaught into the wall using Psychic!" Alex called. Delphox froze Chesnaught in place and threw him to the wall. The force of the throw drove Chesnaughts pins deep into the wall. "Now, finish it off, Flamethrower!" Delphox shot a huge stream of fire out of her stick. The fire engulfed Chesnaught, leaving him covered in scorch marks. When the fire cleared, Chesnaught was covered in scorch marks, burns, and knocked out

"Chesnaught is unable to battle, Delphox is the winner!" Meyer called. Clemont recalled Chesnaught and pulled out another Pokéball.

"Alex, you have a few tricks of your own don't yah? But, I still have a few more as well. Go, Bunnelby!" Bunnelby appeared on the battlefield. "Alright, Dig, go!" Bunnelby by jumped in the air, and tunneled underground with its ears.

"Uh oh, Delphox be on your toes." Alex warned. Delphox was looking for any clue to where Bunnelby could be. Suddenly, Bunnelby came up under Delphoxs foot, knocking her on her butt.

"Now, Bunnelby, use mud-shot!" Clemont yelled. Bunnelby shot mud out of his ears and hit Delphox.

"Delphox!" Alex cried. Ground type moves are super sffective against fire types. Relief came over Alex as Delphox stumbled to stand up.

"Bunnelby, finish this with Double Slap!" Clemont yelled. Bunnelby ran at Delphox, ears glowing white, and smacked her around three times. Delphox landed on her back, swirls in her eyes, and groaning.

"Delphox is unable to battle, Bunnelby is the winner." Meyer announced.

"Thanks Delphox. Have a good rest." Alex said, recalling Delphox. He pulled out his third Pokéball. "Go, Sylveon!"

"Sylveon!" The fairy type called. Bunnelby and Sylveon were staring each other down.

"Sylveon, use energy ball!" Alex yelled. Sylveon shot a green balk of energy at Bunnelby.

"Bunnelby, dodge using dig." Clemont yelled. Bunnelby tunnelled underground, avoiding the energy ball.

"Sylveon, when Bunnelby emerges, grab him with your ribbons." Alex said. Bunnelby finally emerged, right in front of Sylveon. Sylveon grabbed Bunnelby with her ribbons. "Now, use energy ball!" Sylveon shot an energy ball up her ribbons and shot the rabbit.

"No, Bunnelby!" Clemont called.

"Slam him!" Alex yelled. Sylveon slammed Bunnelby on the floor, with alk her might. Bunnelby was left in a huge crater in the floor, knocked out.

"Bunnelby is unable to battle, Sylveon is the winner!" Meyer called.

"Thanks, Bunnelby." Clemont said, recalling the rabbit Pokémon. Clemont pulled out his last Pokéball. Go, Magneton!" Magneton was Clemonts last Pokémon.

"Ton!" It called.

"Alright, Magneton, use Iron head!" Clemont called. Magneton charged at Sylveon, ready to deliver the super-effective move.

"Sylveon, dodge!" Alex called. Magneton was too close, it delivered the attack. Sylveon cried out in pain. Sylveon couldn't stand up, she was in too much pain.

"Magneton, finish with Electroball!" Clemont yelled. Magneton hit Sylveon with a really powerful thunderbolt. Sylveon was knocked out.

"Sylveon is unable to battle, Magneton is the winner!" Meyer called. Alex pulled out his last Pokéball.

"Well, big brother, looks like we're tied. Here's to a good battle." Alex said, he threw his last Pokéball. "Go, Tyrantrum!" The giant t-rex Pokémon landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"TYRANT!" The beast bellowed.

"Oh, Tyrantrum, the bigger they are the harder they fall! Magneton, use Gyro Ball on its legs!" Clemont yelled. Magneton started spinning towards Tyrantrums legs.

"Tyrantrum, lets wrap this up in one move, Dragon Tail!" Alex said. Tyrantrum swung his gigantic tail, planting Magneton into the floor. A dust cloud surrounded the Pokémon, when the dust cleared, Magneton was knocked out. It was still under Tyrantrums tail.

"Magneton is unable to battle, Tyrantrums the winner! Which means the match goes to Little Brother." Meyer announced.

XX

After Alex and Clemonts Pokémon battle it was bedtime. Meyer had to work on Prof. Sycamore's breaker in his lab, so Clemont had to tuck Alex and Bonnie in.

"*yawn* Clemont?" Alex and Bonnie had to share a bedroom. Bonnie was already asleep. Clemont was about to walk out of their bedroom.

"Yes, Alex?" Clemont responded.

"Thank you for battling me today, you're the bet big brother ever, I love you." Alex said, getting up and hugging Clemont.

"I love you too, Alex. You're the best little brother ever. Now, get some rest. Goodnight." Clemont said. Alex laid back down and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

XX

 ** _HOLY CRAP, IM TIRED. IT'S 3AM. Anyways, I just randomly wanted to writed this. So, thanks for reading and ill see you later. Im n00bsl3yR signing off._**


End file.
